policyfandomcom-20200213-history
Home page rev 2008 04
Today is , , . Days until inauguration: ''' There are currently pages and articles on Policypedia.' How to use the site # You can access articles by following the links above in the '''Policy areas' and Implementation columns. From either column, you are no more than six clicks away from any article. This is a good way to explore the site. # You can use the extensive search capabilities of the site by entering a term into the search box in the left side bar. # You can browse through various categories and subcategories. Rationale In 2007, the United State Federal government budget was 2.7 trillion dollars. It is ironic that though discussions on issues are often heated, the facts concerning how those issues are being addressed by the US government is almost entirely opaque to citizens on all sides of the political spectrum. Scope How wikipolitics can influence policy is unclear. This site is a working model of how massive collaboration might work on a Political Party, NGO or Government sponsored wiki. To keep the experiment focused, a deliberately narrowed focus will be encouraged so that the advantages and weaknesses of approaches may be rigorously exercised. Rather than survey policies the entire political spectrum, the focus shall be on the climate change/ energy independence policies of Barack Obama. Contributors are encouraged to maintain this focus so that we may demonstrate a rich proof of concept and to use it to explore process of how this wiki should be run. Contributors are of course free to strike out on their own and pursue their own experments so long as it is applicable to the mission of the wiki. Aim Our aim is twofold: #'Transparency:' to factually indicate policy positions of politicians #'Direct democracy:' to allow any citizen to write policy or legislative proposal, including correction of misinformation supporting policies, and raising awareness concerning failure of government to implement legislation or policies. We aim to provide an up-to-date, authoritative statement of United States governmental policy all all levels of government- stretching from initial campaign promise to actual dollar amounts spent at the local level to implement policy. The site is written to serve both citizens, elected officials and public servants, as a mechanism for citizens to understand how policy affects them, and as a means for citizens to write policy that reflects their priorities for government. By using the latest collaborative editing software we have built a new kind of knowledge structure for the policies of our government that can be shaped and maintained, to the highest academic standards, by policy professionals and citizens alike. We aim for factual accuracy and all articles should be properly referenced. We also aim to be a forum for ideas, so on each discussion page we encourage alternative opinion, alternatives for policy positions, factual material supporting positions, user views, etc. What is it? How do I use it? How do I contribute?- orientation and help For newcomers our orientation section and help section should ease you into the site. If you were looking for it, here is an introduction to policy. Additional introductory information is available now. For an even fuller introductory experience go to the Community Portal. Funding Policypedia founders, administrators, and editors make no money from this site. It is an entirely voluntary operation, disseminating copyright-free information. Our goal is to share, without costs of any kind or affiliation with any political party or special interest group, knowledge between citizens and public servants regarding policy of their government. The Google advertisements in the right hand pane on your screen are part of the business funding model of Wikia Inc.. As a new form of publisher, they host the wiki (and hundreds of others), providing the technical facilities, bandwidth, storage, backup, and technical support for free. Their declared intention is to do this in perpetuity, the company making its profit via the advertisements. Wikia was set up jointly by the founder of Wikipedia and a long-time WikiMedia board member, as another approach to making knowlege available, without cost to contributors or readers. Disclaimer Main Page